1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to prosthetic joints, and, more particularly to a constrained prosthetic knee having a modular hinge post and a rotating bearing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, the knee is formed by the pair of condyles at the distal portion of the femur, the lower surfaces of which bear upon the correspondingly shaped proximal surface plateau of the tibia. The femur and tibia are connected by means of ligaments such as, the posterior cruciate ligament, the lateral collateral ligament, the medial collateral ligament, and the anterior cruciate ligament. These ligaments provide stability to the joint formed by the femur and tibia (i.e., the knee).
In a broad sense, prosthetic knee joints can be considered either constrained or unconstrained. For the purposes of this discussion, constrained prosthetic knees include femoral and tibial prosthetic components which are mechanically linked or constrained to each other by a hinge structure. An unconstrained prosthetic knee includes femoral and tibial components which are not mechanically linked. An unconstrained knee utilizes the patient's existing ligaments to provide joint stability. With this in mind, constrained prosthetic knees have particular applicability to cases in which a patient has experienced ligament loss and/or the existing ligaments do not provide adequate support and stability to the knee.
Tibial components of a prosthetic knee can be formed as a one-piece configuration in which the tibial tray forms the meniscal component of the prosthetic knee. Various other prosthetic knees utilize a modular meniscal component separate from the tibial component. Devices utilizing modular meniscal components include those in which the meniscal component (i.e., tibial bearing surface) is fixed to the tibial tray portion of the tibial component and is incapable of movement relative thereto. Alternative devices utilize a modular meniscal component capable of movement relative to the tibial tray. Devices in which relative rotational movement occurs between the meniscal component and the tibial component are typically referred to as rotating bearing knees. Rotating bearing knees thus allow movement between the bearing (i.e., meniscal component) and the tibial tray, as well as movement between the femoral component and the tibial bearing.
Constrained knees of the prior art include constructions in which a hinge post extension is first positioned within a tibial component (with an end protruding therefrom) and is thereafter connected to the femoral component by positioning the hinge post (rotatably attached to the femoral component) over the top of the protruding end of the hinge post extension and thereafter connecting the hinge post extension to the hinge post, e.g., by threading the hinge post extension into the hinge post. After making this connection, the meniscal component is thereafter slid into position between the femoral component and the tibial component. Meniscal components utilized with these prior art prosthetic knees were fixed to the tibial component.
The present invention is directed to a constrained knee prosthesis with a rotating bearing. The knee prosthesis of the present invention is structured to facilitate implantation thereof. The present invention is further directed to a prosthetic knee implant set having a plurality of matched modular hinge post and meniscal component pairs.